In the construction or remodeling of taller buildings, construction debris or wastes typically builds up on the floor where the work is being done. On the higher floors, the removal of the construction waste can often be a troublesome and time-consuming endeavor. The concept of debris chutes that can be erected at construction sites such as office buildings or high rises for use in the removal of construction waste is known in the art. The debris chutes of the prior art offer an easy method of disposing the construction waste from elevated floors of office and high-rise buildings.
Debris chutes typically comprises a cylindrical shaped tube made of a flexible plastic material that is erected adjacent an exterior wall of a building and extend vertically upward to an opening, such as a window of the building. The debris chute includes a first opening located proximal the building window to allow for the user to dispose the construction waste therein and a second opening positioned directly above a disposal bin located at ground level for egress of the construction wastes conveyed by the debris chute into the disposal bin.
Although the prior art debris chutes work for their intended purpose, one of the common problems associated with the prior art debris chutes is the velocity at which the construction wastes are conveyed down the debris chute. More specifically, since debris chutes typically are secured adjacent the exterior wall of the buildings and extend vertically upwards along the exterior wall of the building, construction wastes that are dispose in the first opening of the debris chute can reach the disposal bin at dangerous velocities since the aforementioned debris chutes offer little to no resistance for reducing the velocity of the construction wastes as the construction wastes travel down the debris chute. In addition, since debris chutes are typically positioned perpendicular to the disposal bin, construction wastes that exit the debris chutes tend to fill only a localized area of the disposal bin thereby requiring the disposal bin to be moved numerous times in order to completely fill up the disposal bin. The aforementioned may also lead to a higher tendency of the chute to clog near the end of the chute, which may lead to safety issue while de-clogging the chute.